Dreaming of a Change of Heart
by RogueBlackSun
Summary: Bella has a dream about Jacob, could it lead to a change of heart? What happens when the smoke clears and Bella takes a good look at Edward? Takes place in the beginning of Eclipse. Bella/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Edward come here I want to show you something!"

"Bella I'm not so sure this is a good idea"

"No it's fine just follow me"

"Bella don't be silly. Why don't you get on my back and tell me where to go"

"No! Edward, It's a surprise I want to take you there myself "

"OK just please be careful you know if anything happened to you…" All of a sudden Edwards voice faded and darkness descended upon the cloudy sky, it turned to blackness.

"Edward? Where are you? Are you in here?" I called out, my voice echoing. I wasn't outside anymore. No response, I was alone sitting in a dark room, it felt familiar but the blackness prevented me from recognizing my location. Was I in some sort of trouble? I felt uneasy almost afraid. It was freezing and I was uncomfortable. I thought about how unimpressed Edward would be if I he knew I got myself in this situation. Did he know where I was? Did I tell him? Then I heard a friendly melody, It was Jacob humming under his breath. I knew where I was now I was in the Black's kitchen. In walked Jacob was looking so typically Jacob, an old t-shirt and blue jean cut offs. But the way I felt when he walked in the room was not so typical. In that one moment I transcended the total bleakness and became overwhelmed with absolute joy.

"Hey Babe"Jacob smirked as he walked over to me and planted a polite kiss on my forehead, He walked into his crowded kitchen grabbed a cola out of the fridge tossed it casually across the room at me and then grabbed one for himself. Shockingly I actually caught it, I set the can down on the small kitchen table where I sat.

"Soooo what's the plan? He said as he leaned against the counter top facing me while he tapped the top of his can and busted it open. "Rent some bad movies? Go for a walk? OH!" Excitement spread across his face. "How bout this! It looks like its going to be a clear night tonight, we could hike up to the point…maybe the sky will give us a show?" He continued while illustrating the sky by waving palm. All I could manage was a nod; I was so in awe of him I couldn't form any words. It wasn't as if he was doing anything spectacular or remotely out of the ordinary he was just being himself but something about the situation was different. It felt like I was watching the whole scenario through someone else's eyes. I still hadn't managed to say anything but he didn't seem to care as he was still carrying on the conversation as if I had, discussing our lack of sunsets in this in Forks and formulating a route completely content on my lack of input. I could have sat there and watched him hours, his facial expressions, his gestures, his mannerisms every part if him seemed to tell a different story. Then I heard it, a voice one I didn't recognize.

"Jacob if I didn't know any better I would think you were talking to yourself" it laughed

It was a girl's voice, it wasn't mine, it was louder, higher I found it had an enchanting quality.

Jacob looked over at me as though I had just spoken… He walked towards me laughing and held his hands out, I reached for then he leaned back and pulled me from my seat at the small kitchen table. He let go of my hands and rested his on my shoulders but I couldn't feel the warmth from them that I craved. He looked deep into my eyes. I was lost in his brown eyes swarming with thoughts.

"Sorry I'm trying to plan a perfect night for the girl that I love" he half spoke half chuckled.

I tried to say it .I _wanted _to say it but I couldn't form the words. I needed him to know!

"Hmmm well as long as I get to spend the evening with the boy I love I can't complain" spoke the unfamiliar voice. Then he smiled my smile only somehow it was better there was a purity present that I hadn't seen, an extra edge of confidence and honesty. His eyes were glowing with affection it was an ideal moment. Then without warning his face was getting farther and farther away then I could see his shoulders and my shoulders but my hair was different, it was sleek and black, my skin wasn't its usual shade of pale it was much darker. Then as the image got farther and farther away I realized it wasn't me at all! Who was she and why was Jacob saying those things to her! How come she got _my_ smile, why was it better. It was killing me that this moment wasn't mine. It tore my at my heart to see how happy she made him. Then I watched him drop a shoulder scoop her up in his arms and kiss her, a real full on kiss, passionate and deep.

I tried to scream at Jacob to stop but no sound came out. How? How could this be happening, those were my eyes, my smile, my lips, MY JACOB! Didn't he know that! Didn't he understand what he was doing to me!

I woke up trembling with anger. I was still frantic and upset until suddenly a wave of relief washed over me as I realized it had been a dream. I had never such intense jealously, especially towards Jacob. I always knew in the back of my mind that he would always be there, he loved me and would do anything for me.

'Bella sweetie are you okay?" I felt a sudden jolt of disappointment roll through my body as Edward brushed my forehead with his cool lips. My reaction shocked me, disappointment was the last thing I thought I would ever feel while sharing a bed with Edward but I couldn't shake it. Instead of acknowledging him I decided to roll over and feign sleep. It was difficult when there was so much racing through my mind. Why had this simple casual moment with Jacob felt so special, why was it different? I replayed the moment over and over I couldn't focus on it while trying so hard to look asleep. I'd never felt so relieved Edward couldn't read my thoughts, but I still felt guilty with him right there I knew he was solely focused on me at that moment and I needed some alone time with my thoughts. I started to chatter my teeth and quiver my body in the most realistic shiver I could conjure up. A few moments later Edward glided his hard body out from under me so effortlessly and gracefully I had to kick my legs out just to prove he had really gotten out of the bed. He pulled my blankets up to my neck kissed my ear tenderly and stepped out of my window. I waited a minute before rolling over and staring up at my ceiling.

What…was…..that! Recently I had dreamt of Jacob more often but this one stood out above the rest, it was different somehow. I laid there analyzing every detail then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew why it felt differently with Jacob in that moment. There was no Edward not then not ever. I didn't feel that usual pang of guilt when Jake suggested a plan together, no worry that I was leading him on or giving him the wrong idea. I didn't have Edwards conscience in my head ruling over all my decisions, it was so simple, it was just Me and Jake, Jake and me, no distractions or hesitations. That smile, that one smile that could beat the real thing was Jacob knowing I truly and whole heartedly loved him. He didn't have to share that love with Edward. He didn't need to feel second best. Every time I remembered it wasn't me at all, an irrational anger ignited within me. Who was that girl? I didn't see her face or recognize her at all but I knew I hated her. Why didn't I want to see Jake happy? I had always wished he would find someone wonderful, the girl he deserved so he could move on, _we_ could move on and be friends like I had wanted, but this hatred I felt towards her was strong, and jealousy pulsed through my veins fortunately she was only in a dream I couldn't imagine my feelings if that scene had been real.

I felt so confused. I tried to focus on Edward, I'd had my share of bad dreams in the past, and they had shaken me up pretty bad. I tried to picture Edward, he was back in my life, he was mine and we were in love. I waited for the familiar feeling of disbelief and joy but it never came. Maybe Edward didn't stray too far maybe I just needed to see him again to calm down. But I had no motivation to go to my window and look for him because in the back of my head it wasn't him I wanted to see. Maybe I just missed Jacob. I hadn't seen him in a long time and our last conversations had been hostile. I had grown used to Edward being around and now my feelings for Jacob were showing their true colors. It didn't mean I loved him more than Edward, There's no way. I had mourned over Edward for months, it had been agony you can't just toss that aside because of some dream about another man…but it wasn't just another man…it was Jacob.

Maybe I should just try to get some sleep. It was the middle of the night and everyone knows how unreasonable someone can be in the middle of the night. I would try to clear my thoughts of Jacob and Edward, wake up well rested and then see how I feel.


	2. Chapter 2

…NOT WORKING! I couldn't clear my mind, not even close. I sat up and threw my covers back. I started rubbing my eyes with my palms. I hopped out of bed got down on my hands and knees and lifted a loose floorboard. I felt around for a folded picture and threw it on my desk. Pulled up my chair and stared at it. Sure enough it was him, perfect Edward staring back at me. I felt blank, why wasn't I suddenly overcome with want and obsession? Any other day I would have felt completely alone knowing he had left me in the night. I would have felt guilty for asking him to stay with me when I knew he didn't sleep. But in this moment I wasn't worried in the least. I knew no matter what he would be waiting for me out side my house at 8 leaning on his Volvo. I could have woken up screaming I LOVE JACOB BLACK! And still there he'd be with some lengthy eloquent speech about how he didn't care because he would stay with me regardless because without me his life had no meaning…unless of course it wasn't what I wanted then he would make himself disappear. I'd heard it 1000 times before and normally this sort of dedication would have tugged at my heart-strings or made my head spin but right now it kind of seemed absurd. I stared at his picture and it was as though some sort of smoke had cleared and I could finally see Edward's flaws...or lack there of.

My eyes lingered on the portrait for another moment then I spun around leaned over to my nightstand, open the drawer and pulled out a folded letter. Though the letter was nothing to smile about I couldn't help but grin. This letter seemed so odd to me. I couldn't picture Jacob towering over a pen and paper and writing a letter. It didn't seem like his style. I studied the paper. His writing was exactly what I would have expected it to look like, a messy scrawl but the words were well thought out. Jacob always had a way of saying things, unapologetic but kind and true, always true. It wasn't always the perfect thing to say but it always made me feel better. He always said exactly what was on his mind and was rarely judgmental. The only exception to these rules had occurred after his change, which I had to forgive him for because he had some pretty legitimate reasons to be upset. I preferred to imagine him saying the things that he wrote down in this letter because it bothered me that he wasn't able to say them to my face. We always had an honest relationship. I was never afraid to tell him anything because I knew he would understand. I thought Jacob felt that way about me, but this letter spoke otherwise. I picked up the letter and the picture and sauntered back over to my bed and sat on the edge.

I needed to see Jacob. I needed to see him as soon as possible, but how? Edward had made it clear that I wasn't allowed to go and visit him in La Push but Jacob wasn't taking my phone calls. Knowing Jacob he was probably testing to see if Edward would let me on their land. Edward and I had failed the test. How long would it take me to convince Edward to let me take a trip down there… a few days if at all? I didn't have that kind of time. It suddenly occurred to me that each passing hour that I didn't see Jacob was an hour he was moving on, accepting the fact that I had chosen Edward and tossed him to the side. Yes I had tried many times to call him, but that wasn't enough, not after what he'd done for me. Tonight was out of the question, it was almost 2:30 the truck would wake Charlie and the late night visit would test even Billy's slack visiting hours. Tomorrow I worked and had agreed to study math with Edward after and if I bailed it would raise suspicion. Though our study session would be easy enough to get out of I had a feeling Edward would be close by making sure I was out of danger. I thought long and hard, I was beginning to feel trapped and I didn't like it. I was 18 and capable of making my own decisions, it shouldn't be this hard to plan a trip across town to see my best friend.

I thought for another minute. Maybe Jacob was on patrol tonight? I knew that Sam had drawn the borders back but something told me Jacob would be keeping tabs on my neighborhood. I wasn't sure what it was that made me pull a hoodie over my pajamas and walk out the back door but I was desperate.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew the possibilities of finding Edward out there were better than the alternative so I thought I better come up with a decent excuse. Nightmare….I just needed some air seemed good enough. Besides, sitting on my back porch wasn't exactly deemed suspicious activity…by most people anyways. I walked down the back steps and looked carefully into the black forest. I didn't know what I was looking for but it seemed like the right thing to do. I heard a rustling in the bushes my eyes darted around trying to locate where the sound was coming from but after a few moments I just blamed it on the wind or a nocturnal creature of some sort. I turned around and walked back up the steps towards a worn down set of patio furniture. I pulled the chronically damp cushion off the chair and curled up on the bare metal frame. It was a surprisingly nice night, the sky was as dream Jacob promised…clear which probably meant a nice day tomorrow. Maybe Edward wouldn't be at school tomorrow maybe…. a noise in the bushed broke my train of thought.

Something moving out of the trees slowly and gracefully. My heart was racing I recognized the figure at once his dark muscles reflecting the moonlight. But he was different his eyes were down and his shoulders slouched his feet heavy his movements were liquid but It was clear something was wrong. I got up and started walking toward him. It took all my will power not to run to him but I knew this wasn't the time. As I saw him walking out the brush my heart broke. He had been behind my house, he was the rustle in the bush, he _was_ watching my house. How often had he come here? My heart ached for him I felt terrible, here I thought he was moving on but those thoughts suddenly seemed a bit naïve. Before I had hoped that by some divine miracle he would be out here but now that it was reality it was one of the most miserable things I'd ever seen. When I reached him I realized no words could tell him how horrible I felt. I reached out to him and gently grabbed his forearms.

"Jacob... I'm so sorry" I spoke softly and cautiously

Our eyes finally met. They weren't the eyes I remembered from the dream. Tonight they looked empty and blank. The corners of his mouth pulled down slightly I couldn't bear to see his face like that. I pulled him in close wrapping my arms around him. He didn't hug me back but we stood like that for a while. Nothing was said but I felt like I could say more like this than I could ever with words. He felt familiar, his smell reminded me of laughter, and long talks, of feeling comfortable and safe. I took it all in, all our memories together. Eventually he stepped back.

"I'm not here every night if you were wondering…just sometimes when I really miss you or I.."

He drifted off He tilted his head to the side and reached his arm over his head to rub the back of his neck I could tell he was embarrassed but I was glad he came to me.

"Oh" I replied. A little relieved that he wasn't making a habit of this, it killed me to know he saw Edward climb into my window night after night "Well I'm glad you chose tonight because I really needed to see you"

"Bells I want you to know I feel really horrible about the bike, I hated myself for it..i…"

"Jacob.." I whispered softly cutting him off "I don't care about the bike that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh" He looked up looking a little less gloomy and a little more interested. "Did you get my letter?" he added

I reached into my front pouch of my hoodie and grabbed the folded piece of paper. And waved it once then replaced it in the pouch. "Why did you write me a letter? Why didn't you just come and talk to me?"

There was a silence Jacob didn't look like he was going to respond he just became suddenly amused by a pine cone and started moving it about with his toe.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to say?" he asked completely avoiding my question.

"Well it's not anything in particular…I just .. well I just." I looked directly into his eyes "Jake I just miss you." I sighed

Not much about his expression changed but his eyes were different they weren't the shadows of his eyes I saw before. His mouth didn't so much pull into a frown now. He just looked uneasy but still stoic. I had forgotten how handsome he was. His sleek hair was jet black and effortlessly haphazard. His defined chest was rising and falling with long deep breaths. His feet bare and firmly planted on the ground supporting his immense stature so impeccably sculpted yet so soft and warm to the touch. Then I looked in his eyes again. They defied all else. There was such intensity yet they were kind and forgiving. His eyes looked out-of-place with the rest of his body but if he would only smile, it would all fall into place. It was probably a safe bet that I wouldn't be seeing that smile tonight.

Jacob fidgeted he put his hands in his jean pockets. "Bella I miss you too...like you wouldn't believe but that doesn't change things."

"Why I don't get it. Why does it have to change things we're still friends. We can still have fun together it's not like…"

"No." he stopped me "it is like… Bells its bad enough that your boyfriend is a…well vampire." he half whispered looking up towards my house

"But even that I can handle. What I can't handle is who you chose to be when you're with him. I don't like the cautious obedient, compliant Bella, I don't like the one who leaves Charlie after Harry dies, or the Bella who's too afraid of what her boyfriend thinks to come and spend some time with the people who helped you when you needed it most! I don't know how to explain it to you other than I miss _my _Bella!" he finished pointing at himself his hands beginning to tremble. I took a few steps back. His eyes were intense, piercing. I felt as though he could see far more than I was willing to let on, as if he was seeing the thoughts running through my head. He struck a chord, and he knew it. He held me in his gaze. It startled me that he was able mirror such an intense emotion right back at me. I knew exactly how he felt, but I didn't feel capable of making a person feel that way. Not when I knew how much it hurt to see my Jacob morph into Sam's Jacob. It angered me that our conversation had taken this turn.

"What do you know about Edward and I or who I am when I am around him!" I replied angrily my voice shaking suddenly feeling the need to defend myself.

He stood up straight and threw his shoulders back as if he'd been waiting for this question.

"Hmmm… I don't know Bella if you've missed me so much why haven't you made any ventures out to La Push lately? And don't say it's because you're grounded cause you and I both know Charlie would have no problem making the exception"

My cheeks flushed I knew he was right but I wanted to retort, the heated discussion felt good. I liked arguing with Jacob. It felt like a release.

"Okay fine Jake..fine" I threw my hands up in the air " You're right it is because of Edward but it's not because I'm some alter ego that belongs to him. It's because I love him and I know he's just trying to look out for me!"

"Ooooh" he laughed maniacally "is that what it is!" he threw his head back and rolled his eyes cynically "Bella you used to tell me you loved me, was that just so I'd hold your hand, and hug you and pick up the broken pieces until that ol' vamp came back and you two could go back to your perfect love and your eternal "life" together. Well guess what? I fell for it, I fell for you and I risked a lot for you...for the pack! Now I really see how much you appreciated it. But please don't let me get in your way I wouldn't want to be a nuisance. Heaven forbid Edward might feel a little uncomfortable…better write me off completely" He turned on his heels heading back towards the forest. Looking entirely different from when he emerged.

I was in shock. I was too upset to even cry I was still processing everything that had just been exchanged. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to be, this wasn't the direction I wanted our conversation to take. But I had nothing to counter with, everything he had said was justified. That realization finally triggered the tears.

"Jake…No!" I sobbed out to him shaking my head and bounding forward.

I saw him hesitate. He cussed to himself then rocked on the balls of his feet for a second then turned back around. In a few short strides he was back in front of me. He took both my hands in his swallowing mine completely.

"Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off like that its just…I feel trapped I know you know how I feel about you, and I know you feel something too or we wouldn't be standing here now. I just wish I could get you to see things the way I see them, I wish you would give me a chance. I could make you forget all about him. We fit so well together it's so simple when I'm with you. You make me laugh you make me think you're so unbelievably beautiful and I trust you. I just want you to experience life. I want to you to do whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy, and I wanna be there with you. I'd do anything to get you to see that... but I'm running out of options. What you need to understand is if you chose him and you… decide to spend your… eternity with him"

Pain was building up behind his eyes I could sense how hard it was for him to say all this. "I'm gone...there's no compromise gone… forever. Do you get that Bella? It would be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do and it would break me but it's necessary…its self-defense." he paused his hand on his chest "I won't live my whole life with a broken heart. I can't go on living like…like.. this" He gestured towards my window and the spot where he had emerged from in the bushes. "it's just sad, it's not me. I'm not this person who just mopes around waiting for life to happen."

Then he pulled me in close and held me so tight I thought I might break, but I didn't mind, he knew I wouldn't break. Then the familiar pang of guilt washed over me, what if Edward was around? What if he could see what was taking place? I wanted a moment like the one in the dream, I wanted to feel at peace, I wanted it to just be me and Jake, no fault no guilt. Then he reached down grabbed my chin tilted it up toward him, I knew what he was going to do but I did nothing to prevent it, I was frozen. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would kill me I knew he could hear it. He bent down and looked deep into my eyes like he was looking for something in particular. Then he pressed his hot lips on mine, he was firm and deliberate. It was like every cell in my body was on fire. He held it for a moment and then stepped back his eyes lingered on me for a few seconds as he bit his bottom lip suppressing a smirk, then he held out his palms as if to give me a good look at him and then he was gone. I stood there stunned. My jaw hanging my arms limp I couldn't move. My lips were tingling from the contrast of his hot mouth and the cool air as a gust of wind shook me from my daze I brought a hand up to rest on my mouth.

I loved Jacob Black.


	4. Chapter 4

We were sitting on the furthest point out on a peninsula. We had our backs leaning against a large rock and our feet hanging off the edge of the cliff. The tide was going outotherwise we would be soaked from the spray of the sea crashing against the rocky shore below. There wasn't the typical Forks wind blowing our hair everywhere, impairing our hearing and chilling me to the bone. The night air was warm and still. Then there was the sky; it was magnificent I couldn't remember a more beautiful sky. It was electric with reds gold pinks and purples all swirling amongst the clouds. The sun's fleeting moments cast a golden glow over everything.

"Jacob…how did you know the sky would be so beautiful tonight?"

"Well you see I've lived here all my life and there is truly nothing I love more than a good quality sunset." He said gesturing towards the sky "I don't know if you've noticed yet but it tends to rain here on a pretty regular basis so I don't get to see them all that often"

"Rain? Really? That's bizarre…but now that you mention it…yeah it does rain quite a bit" I added sarcastically.

"Soooo anyways as I was saying, one might say I've gotten pretty good at knowing what to watch for" I turned to look at him…he looked absolutely elated. His hands were resting behind his head he was soaking up the last of the suns rays. "But this" he continued, pointing upwards with his large bare foot "I could never have predicted."

His skin looked radiant, the electric sky illuminated his silken black hair and gave his skin an amber glow. His whole being looked so inviting, it was impossible to resist his touch. I rolled over on to my side and propped by head up. I reached out and ran my hand through his hair.

"What?" He chuckled; suddenly looking a tad bit self conscious under my stare.

"What do you mean 'what'"? I responded coyly, playing into his game.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking, you know, you don't look so bad in this lighting"

"Oh! Is that right?" He played along " Well I guess I'm pretty lucky to have a girl who's not so hung up on physical beauty, I've always said true beauty is on the inside." He pointed to his heart in satirical earnest, then flashed a grin he knew full well could charm the pants off any girl, or any guy for that matter.

"Call me shallow I guess." I replied, " Its probably best I get a better look at you" I pushed myself up onto my knees and tucked the stray hairs behind his ears as I pretended to examine his face.

Jacob started waggling his eyebrows and puckering his lips. I leaned back with a chuckle. Jacobs face suddenly dropped the pretense; He looped his fingers in the belt loops of my jeans and pulled me to towards him. I swung one leg over his reclined body and leaned my back against his thighs and placed my hands on his chest.

"Oh yeah this is definitely your best angle Jacob. I think can make do with this"

"Yeah I figured you just needed a better look" he said, his eyes narrowed, he managed to pull off sultry without looking it forced or contrived.

"Guess what?" I asked

"What?" he responded as I slid my hands up his chest lowering my head lessening the gap between us

"I can think of something I love more than a sunset"

"Hmmm is that right?"

"Yep...i'll give you a hint…he's lying right under me"

Mockingly Jacob looked from side to side then with a grin pointed at himself "Who me?" he replied…pretending to play dumb

"Uh Huh!" I laughed as I leaned a little closer

"Guess what." He replied as the hand slid up the small of my back pulling me in.

"What?" I replied knowing answer was on his lips but didn't involve any words.

_ "IIIITS Monday morning! Wake Up to Costal Washington's FAAVORITE morning show. It's a breezy 41 degrees and you guessed it... RAIN! But clouds are expected to clear by mid morning leaving us with a sunny afternoon and evening with a high of 50."_

"NOOOOOOOOO" I reached over and pressed the snooze button on my clock radio. I wasn't sure if I really yelled 'no' out loud or if it was just my dream state that protested my poorly timed alarm so vehemently. As I came too my cheeks flushed and my body deflated from the desire that had inflated it just moments before. I felt sweaty and my heart was pounding so and hard it was almost defining. I closed my eyes for a second hoping to slip back into another dream…another perfect moment with Jacob. My head was cloudy I was trying to decipher dream from reality through the previous night. My eyes were heavy with sleep, I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. I was considering sacrificing my shower for another fifteen minutes in my cozy bed so I could relish in the feeling the dream had left me with. Abruptly last night's scene in the back yard came back to me in a flash. I was pretty positive_ that_ was real. "Holy Shit!" my eyes suddenly shot open it felt like my lungs were suddenly filled beyond capacity I could hear my heart beat quicken in my ears the memory was flooding back…Jacob kissed me last night...in real life. My stomach and chest started to tingle it was like it was happening all over again. A smile spread across my face I tried to shake it off but I couldn't help it. This was bad this was very bad I should not have enjoyed that so much, I definitely shouldn't feel this hot and bothered over the dream I just had. I should feel disgusted or violated but I didn't at all I felt thrilled… it had felt too good. Well I guess skipping a shower was out of the question seeing as Edward would smell me from a mile away.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and undressed as I waited for the water to heat up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still couldn't wipe that grin off my face my lungs hadn't yet deflated. Should I tell Edward?

No out of the question I didn't want to share that moment with anyone but Jacob.

Well that probably wasn't how I should be feeling right now.

I should want to tell Edward I should be mad at Jacob and I was digging deep trying to muster up some fury but I couldn't find any. I went over our conversation from the night before. The one part that kept echoing in my head was "My Bella" I knew exactly what he meant I knew what it was like to miss "My Jacob" but who _was _"Edward's Bella" . Surely she wasn't as different as Sam's Jacob compared to My Jacob. I mean I was still human around Edward. Sure I was cautious around him but only because I knew he was so concerned. So many thoughts were swarming my head it was hard to keep them strait. When I realized I had been in the shower about 5 minutes and I hadn't so much as opened the shampoo bottle I snapped out of my daze and hurried to get ready. I ran into my room and looked out the window… just as I had predicted a silver Volvo with Edward sitting diligently in the drivers seat. I pulled on the first clothes I could find grabbed the clothes from last night and ran downstairs and threw them in the washing machine. Then grabbed a granola bar and sprinted out the door. My hair still sopping wet, no make-up and missed matched socks ...definitely a good look for me. As I ran to the car I began to wonder if Edward had seen what transpired last night…was he mad at me, us? Did I have to come up with some sort of explanation in the next 3 seconds? No I'm sure he wouldn't have sat back and watched he would have read Jake's intensions and intervened…or would he? I mean he always said he wanted me to be happy, but I hope he wouldn't sit back and let another man kiss me


End file.
